


【KK】忠犬王爷小王妃7

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy





	【KK】忠犬王爷小王妃7

Chapter 回监正府闹一场（又见马车！猛成马了x）  
虽然说回门礼什么的，光一并不打算让刚回那个破烂监正府，不过规矩还是规矩，回还是要回的。  
但随即他就想到了一件事情。  
刚虽然是男孩子，但是嫁过来也要有自己的嫁妆。监正府的添妆他已经不指望了，刚带进王府的应该是他生母的全部嫁妆。  
但是光一在成婚第二天去检查的时候却发现刚带来的东西简薄异常，对于一家主母的嫁妆来说那简直称得上寒酸。  
刚的生母可是上一任右大臣的嫡亲孙女，虽然是那一辈的二姑娘，但也是受尽万千宠爱长大的，只是后来右大臣退下来之后家里失势了，不然监正府不可能敢那么对待刚。  
这样说来，嫁妆肯定是被克扣了的。  
光一特意抽空进宫了一趟，找了一下皇后碰了一下运气，没想到还真的让他蒙对了。当今皇后是刚的生母的手帕交，两人在十岁出头的时候十分要好。只是后来一个成了太子妃，一个嫁了监正，就慢慢少了些来往。  
刚的生母病入膏肓的时候，曾经想尽办法托人把自己的嫁妆单子送进皇后手里，希望她能够看顾一二，至少让刚能靠着自己的嫁妆吃穿无忧。只是当时那份嫁妆单子并没有递到皇后手上，是她身边的一个女官收拾起来并没有告诉她。  
因为皇后也身不由己，那些女官也算是为她好，不想让她掺和进太多前朝斗争。但是光一进宫讨要，皇后不知情，却被她身边的女官听到，偷偷找到光一将嫁妆单子给了他。  
光一回家一对更是不得了，原本可以称得上十里红妆的，刚带过来的却不足十之一二，而且布匹摆件什么的不乏滥竽充数的低级货，赏给下人他们都嫌弃的那种。  
光一简直气的想笑了，他疼到心坎里的宝贝竟然被这样对待，这还了得！所以回门这天，他就准备闹上一闹，东西可能没有办法立刻要回来，至少给刚出出气。  
在马车上，刚靠着光一休息，脑袋一点一点地一直在打盹。前一天光一又折腾他到大半夜，所以他现在还困得不行。  
光一揽着他盘算了一下待会儿的行动，突然出声道：“你继母肯定会叫你带女人回王府。你答应她。”  
“嗯？”刚一下子清醒了，惊讶得看向了光一。  
“谁欺负你欺负的最厉害，你就带谁回来。”光一冷哼一声扯出一抹毫无诚意的笑，“日子太无聊了，咱们怎么也得找点乐子啊。”  
刚眨眨眼睛明白了光一的意思，他沉默了下来。他虽然讨厌他的兄弟姐妹，但是……好像也不太忍心……  
“是不忍心他们守活寡？”光一放柔了嗓音刮刮刚的鼻子，“愿打愿挨罢了。要是老老实实的，我教训两顿给你出气了，就把人送到下面的庄子上去找人伺候养着他们一辈子。要是不老实么……呵。”  
刚垂下了眼眸。他知道自己总有一天是要跟着光一去边疆的，那时候少不得要打仗什么的，自己不可以心软。再说，光一说的好像也不太过分。  
但是，他心里还是真心希望他的继母能够不要提这回事的。  
“实在不行，你把那天设计你那个，就被我踹了一脚的那个弄来。我看她不顺眼。”  
想到那天的事情，刚心头也有了些火气。要不是光一来得及时，要不是光一相信他，自己可万万是没有今天这么好的日子的。思及此刚又觉得甜蜜，他挽着光一的手臂轻轻“嗯”了一声靠在了他的肩膀上。  
光一心头一软，垂首亲亲他的额角也依靠在他的脑袋上。

再次回到监正府，刚不由得有些感慨。  
现在自己已经是光一的王妃了，身份简直翻天覆地地变了……而且也能堂堂正正从正门进府，而且还能受到所有主子的迎接……  
继母一改往日里的吊丧脸，笑意盈盈亲亲热热地把刚拉进了自己院子的正堂里，而光一则给了刚一个安心的眼神，准备先去书房跟监正探讨一下嫁妆的问题。  
刚有些不习惯地坐在上座小心翼翼地喝茶，继母问了些他现在习不习惯、光一对他好不好的问题，他都拘谨的回答了，然而话语之间就难免带出了几分甜蜜。  
继母看着他那副掩不住的幸福样子心里恨得不行，不由得大骂上天不公，明明自己的儿女个个都比刚强上百倍，凭什么到头来是那个下作的小chang妇生的杂种得了脸……  
但是她也不敢表露出来，脸上依旧强笑着道：“看你过得好，我也就放心了。毕竟王府规矩大，也不是我们这种小户人家能够轻易适应的。”  
刚双眸一暗，暗暗腹诽着：抱歉小爷我还真是大户出身我妈也是千金小姐，您这种小户人家就少来叽叽歪歪比较好。  
“但是我也要说你两句。你现在过得好，也要为以后打算。”继母做出一脸慈爱关切地拍了拍他的手，循循善诱道，“你想，王爷最后还是要有子嗣的，虽然他现在宠你，但是过些年呢？万一你宠爱不在，身边又没个孩子傍身，日子可是会很难过的。”  
刚不动声色地抽回自己的手淡淡地问：“那您觉得我应该怎么做？”  
继母看出他不开心，但是她也浑不在意，就势说出了自己的打算：“从咱们家挑一个带过去啊，大家都是一家子兄弟姐妹，守望相助也是应该的。你有三个妹妹，带过去一个，生了孩子还不是咱们家的血脉？”  
刚自嘲的笑笑，叹了口气默不作声。就在继母要沉不住气变脸的时候，却听刚小声道：“王爷似乎若有若无地提过几句，嗯……字里行间那意思，大概是对二妹有些兴趣。”  
“丽子？”继母大喜过望，根本也没想过其中有诈。在她看来丽子是她最得意的女儿，无论是相貌还是手段（或者是白痴程度）都随了她，当下连连点头道，“你是个好孩子！那么就这样做吧，先把丽子带过去说是做客，接下来你就不用管了，丽子会明白的。”  
“嗯。”刚无可无不可地点点头，心中叹息，就不由得想要争取一番，有些为难地说，“但是王爷说过这一生只我一个，要是几天之后二妹没能如愿，就还是歇了心思比较好。”  
然而好心当成了驴肝肺，继母的脸色黑着，哼了一声道：“男人的话能信吗？你从小没出过院子，争宠的手段你不懂，与其便宜了外面那些下作的胚子，不如自家把持着王爷的后院。丽子一人不够还有良子静子，再不成他只好男色的话还有正树正贤呢。”  
刚越听脸色越难看：他这位好继母和着是想把她所有的孩子都塞给光一哦！那自己呢？亏得自己刚才还为丽子考虑！  
“不是我说，你父亲在这个位置上太久了，也该动一动了。”继母越说越开心，喜滋滋的计划着，“你嫁进了王府，光一君也就算是我们的女婿了，这点事情还是可以做得到的……”  
刚再也听不下去，嚯地站起来脸色铁青，继母被他吓了一跳，当即就不开心了，摆出长辈的款冷声道：“怎么？就这么几天就学会藐视长辈了？你虽然嫁进了王府，却依旧是我监正府的人！”  
“你错了。”刚冷哼一声讽刺道，“我是王妃，是当今的弟媳，你们不过是奴才罢了！光一王爷之尊，是当今最宠爱的皇弟，哪来的就给你这么个奴才秧子当女婿，也不怕想烂了你的脑子！你当年把我母亲踩在脚下的时候，有没有想过会有这么一天？”  
“你……！！”  
“你有本事就去告我不孝，看看告到皇兄面前能翻出什么事来！”刚这几天也被光一宠得舒心无比，该教的也都教过了，这时候自带上位者的气势气场全开低声喝道，“我对我母亲的死可是很好奇呢！”  
其实他对于母亲的死亡只是猜测，但见到继母脸色变了，他就知道自己猜对了。  
她真的在其中插了一手。  
“不如先解释一下监正府送出来的、母亲的嫁妆吧。”  
光一的声音从门外传来，他拿着一个薄薄的小册子，毫不避讳地称刚的生母为“母亲”，盯着继室冷笑道，“这是皇嫂那来得、母亲的嫁妆单子。你们送到王府的不足五分之一，剩下的都去哪了？”  
“这……”继室脸色惨白，额前瞬间出了汗水，但是却强撑着道，“姐姐心善，管家的时候难免拿些东西填补一二，再说这么多年了，总是有损耗的……”  
“嗯？我怎么看着……”光一打断她的话，指着放在角落的一只花瓶道，“这怎么看着好像嫁妆单子上有呢？”他咧嘴一笑，“还有，监正大人的书房里的书法字画，可都是在单子里的。我那么强调了要把母亲全部嫁妆都送到王府，这就是你们的态度？！”  
到底是个后宅女人，在光一放出上位者的威压时就喏喏地说不出话来了。  
监正也出现在了他们身后，脸色铁青，显然他对于继室如此明目张胆盗用前任主母嫁妆的行为感到不满。要用也要悄悄地用、把账抹平了才好看，现在像什么样子！  
“我给你一次机会。”光一把小册子揣进怀里，“少了什么，原样给我补上，补不上的就用钱去填。这是刚应得的东西。”  
继室头上冷汗都下来了。这十多年的时间，前任主母的嫁妆都快被她花用完了，压箱银子大部分挪进了公中，剩下的则进了自己的私房，而那些摆件什么的一部分用了起来、一部分自己还捎回了娘家作为三节两寿的贺礼……  
她怎么可能记得都有什么！万一……万一写上了不该写的，不是更加暴露出自己手上不干净了么！  
“王爷，您看……”继母勉强笑笑想把嫁妆单子要回来，“是不是把单子给我……”  
“呵呵，现在怎么不叫本王光一呢？”光一打断了她的话嘲弄道，“本王是不明白了，本王什么时候成了你这么个下作东西的上门女婿！还想让我把单子给你？给你你撕了怎么办！”  
光一毫不遮掩地表示出了对她的不满，刚心中狠狠地出了一口气，有模有样地打圆场道：“光一，总要给她一点时间。”  
“嗯。”  
在转向刚的时候光一简直瞬间换了一个人一般，声音又轻又柔，他温和地牵起了刚的手笑意盈盈地问：“都听你的。你们刚才聊什么了？”  
“哦。”刚眨眨眼睛，“我二妹想去王府做客。”  
“无所谓。来就来。”光一耸肩，他知道刚心软，现在这样说……应该就是被继母的态度伤害到了，有些担忧地轻轻摩挲他的手指，认真又安慰地注视着他。  
刚对上他的目光心头一暖，甜甜地笑着回握住他的手。  
“咱们回家吧。”光一忍不住温柔的抚上他的侧脸，强忍着亲他的欲望将人拉进了一些，热烈又缠绵地看着他。刚被他看得慢慢红起了脸，有些嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，然而光一笑的更欢快了……

于是一行人出了监正府，光一的豪华马车后面还跟了一辆小小的轿撵，里面坐着兴奋不已的丽子。  
然而丽子这个时候可并不知道，她心心念念的男人，正在前面的马车里面……跟最爱最爱的小王妃好一阵颠鸾倒凤。  
\--------马车又见马车-------  
原本光一只是想安慰的抱一抱刚的。他发誓他只是想稍稍地抱抱他，因为刚看上去心情并不好，蔫蔫的也不笑了，看得光一心疼的要命。  
然而……这一抱，可就不只是抱一下那么简单了……  
刚被光一搂着翻进了床榻里侧的时候还有点迷糊，怎么这不知不觉得就躺到一块了？怎么这不知不觉得身上的衣服就都没了？！  
嗯？！怎么肥四！！  
“光、光一，别……”刚有些无措地用力推着光一的肩膀，光一见势也不再强压着他，反而将人抱起来跨坐在自己身上，一边问着“怎么了？”一边飞快地掏出药膏来涂满了手指就往他身下伸去。  
“嗯~你……胡闹！”  
虽然刚闷闷地埋在光一肩上，却没有拒绝他的动作。监正府到王府可比进皇城要远，刚才光一也偷偷吩咐了要慢慢地走……他们有的是时间！  
一根手指很快被主动放松的后穴吞了进去，光一一边将润滑的药膏揉散一边有些急迫地亲吻着刚的肩膀。其实他虽然疼刚，实际上却不知道应该怎么哄人才最好。他知道每次来监正府可能对刚来说都是不愉快的回忆，所以他希望自己的热情能够多少驱散一些他的失落。  
刚隐忍黏软的呻吟全部在耳畔很近的地方响起，听得光一一阵阵血气上涌简直要控制不住撑破了裤子，他有些忙乱地一只手继续扩张另一只手解开了自己的裤子，随即斗志昂扬的性器就弹了出来。刚也是一只手圈着他的脖子分腿跪在榻上，另一只手就笼住了光一的性器顶端，见那里还有些干涩，悄悄地在头上闭合的铃口那边敲敲点点，只听得光一低哼一声，一点粘湿沾湿了刚的手指。  
“又流口水啦。”刚最近很热衷于跟光一开这种暧昧的玩笑，他用指尖在唇间点了点，将唇瓣都沾湿了一点，看着光一越发深沉的目光故意问，“我就那么好吃嘛？”  
“恨不得吃光……渣都不剩。”  
光一说完之后就猛地抽出了手指，刚被他带的禁不住呻吟了一声腰身一震，随即那熟悉的玩意儿又贴了上来。  
这次也不用光一说了，刚主动地调整好了姿势，一点点地扶着他的肩膀向下坐去，时不时地画画圈子让性器顶端能够戳到自己渴求的角度，他陶醉地眯着眼睛唇边噙着虚幻又满足的笑摆动着身体，看得光一反复地坐着吞咽的动作，他的目光完完全全地被刚吸引了，根本无法移开视线。  
心爱的小王妃竟然还有如此诱人的一面……自己竟然第一次发现！  
“呼……嗯……累了~”  
终于将性器全部吞下，小腹被顶得胀鼓鼓的一阵满足，刚靠在光一肩上懒洋洋地撒着娇，但是下面可是一刻不停地蠕动收缩着肌肉吮吸啃嚼着他。  
一股快感直冲头顶，光一不甘心这时候被刚压制，伸手拢住了他胸前的一块用力却缓慢地揉捏，享受着刚拉长的娇哼。紧致的后穴像是想让他窒息一般用力地挤压着他，光一抽了一口气，发狠似的揉捏着刚的臀肉向两边拉扯，将性器更深地喂进了他体内。  
“啊啊~好、好深……呜~~！光一，慢、慢点……~~”  
刚用力仰起了头，他咬着嘴唇嘶声呻吟着想要纾解一下憋到爆炸的快慰，他随着光一的顶弄跟马车行进间的颠簸来回颤抖着，被他硬是搅磨得水声四溅，这个姿势让光一插得更深了些，仿佛胃部都被顶着似的，刚用力顶住了光一的额头大口喘息着，就连喘气都带着暧昧地颤抖。  
“不、不要……啊嗯！~~”  
马车猛地一颠，刚被颠的身子一颤重重地坐在了光一腿上，性器毫无征兆地激插让他一时间呼吸都止住了，张大嘴巴眼睛翻白，身体不受控制地激颤了好一阵子才缓缓地长舒了一口气缓过神来。  
光一也被他夹得拼命调整呼吸，见他缓过来了才把人搂进怀里好笑地刮刮鼻子：“爽吗？”  
“嗯……好舒服……”  
刚的声音还颤巍巍的，他半点都没了刚才主动勾引的小邪恶，乖乖地柔顺地依偎在光一胸口，仿佛一只无害又无辜的小兔子。  
也不知道刚才积极主动亮爪子的是谁呢。  
两人就这么保持着结合在一起的姿势静静地拥抱了一阵，只是他们两个不动马车却在动，一阵阵的颠簸让光一的性器仿佛活了一样在刚身体里面震颤着，肚子里面有这么一根棒子在颤，刚又是害怕又是舒爽地一直在低哼，发泄一般啃咬着光一的肩膀磨牙。  
光一也慢慢地适应了四面八方被柔嫩紧裹的快感，他慢慢地也开始了上顶，像是没有止尽似的在紧致的穴肉中穿梭捣弄，刚被他慢慢地逼上了高潮，全身再次被炙热的快感席卷，他无法克制地颤抖着身体，湿热的后穴在抽插刺激下不受控制地剧烈收缩着，弄得光一又抽了一口凉气，忍不住加快了些速度挺腰顶他抽插不止，多汁的粘稠响声闷闷地从两人结合在一起的地方传来，听得刚羞恼无比却又毫无办法，急迫又令人心慌的快感来得太快，他只能用力挺着身体摇头呜咽，想要摆脱那一阵炙热的摩擦刺激。  
他快要被光一插得起火了。原本从未碰过的深处被反复捣弄撞得又疼又爽，仿佛直接撞上了心脏似的颤悠悠的一阵刺激，一小股粘湿的热液随着光一抽离轻泻出来，股间的摩擦变得更加柔滑顺畅。光一忍不住抱着刚翻了个身将他压在榻上，他用力吮着刚的嘴唇狠狠地前戳，被磨到麻木的性器前半蛮横地欺负着那些软滑微颤的嫩处，他能够记得刚身体里面每一处细微的敏感，但是却怎么都搞不懂，为什么这几天他们做了那么久那么多，但是刚依旧紧的让他快要发疯……  
稚嫩的身体已经被开发得敏感又热情，刚缠在光一身上诱人诚实地呻吟着，圆滚滚的小屁股被光一撞得抖个不停。  
“舒服……呜~光一~~光、啊嗯~~好棒！快、好……嗯~~”  
刚胡乱地呻吟着主动揉搓起了光一顾不上的胸前，他的动作比光一的可要粗鲁多了，用力揉捏着红肿的乳尖，尖锐的快感瞬间让他尖叫出声，光一见他比平时胀大了不少，就着他捏住的地方用力地舔吸上去，喜得刚立刻挺起胸把自己送进他嘴里，希望得到更加强烈的快慰。  
光一灵巧的舌尖不断地在乳蕾上舔弄画圈，时不时地再用力吮吸，力气大到像是想从里面吸出乳汁一般，刚哪里受得了他这样，一时间使性子似的哭闹不止胡乱扭动着身体，下身却凑着光一将他越吸越紧。  
两人的身体交叠在一起，光一丝毫控制不了了，他恶狠狠地抽送着越顶越深越来越用力，全身都燃烧着无法扑灭的火焰，刚的一举一动都在让这把火燃烧的更加剧烈……  
“呜嗯~不行了、要……啊啊~光一、光一快、再快点！”  
光一听到刚迷乱的低喊心头狂跳，他直起身来挽着刚的腿将他下半身都拖起来悬空拉着，随即憋住了一口气挺腰狂插猛捣，刚正伸手圈着他湿濡不堪的性器松松地套弄，他都不必自己动手，光是就着光一动作的势头他临近顶点的肉棒就已经在掌中摩擦得激颤不停了。  
刚丝毫已经不记得现在自己和光一是在马车里，快感和情欲已经完全控制住了他的大脑，他双颊绯红、全身上下的皮肤也泛着淫靡的粉色，还是他先忍不住了，随着一阵沙哑的惊呼呻吟，肿胀的性器中粘稠的热液一股股激射出来，最后稀薄得竟像是失禁了一般，被光一插得抖动着喷个不停，整个胸口都湿漉漉得泛着可口的水光。  
光一被眼前的景色刺激得低吼一声蛮横用力地连连狠插了几十下，最后一记深顶几乎要把刚顶到了马车车厢上，性器被敏感的穴肉紧紧咬着，射出的东西也仿佛被吸了个干净。光一脑袋里面“嗡嗡”的一阵乱响，而刚早就瘫软在榻上半眯着眼睛好像没了意识。  
第一次做到这样失控……竟然是在马车上。  
光一半晌回过神来，两人身上早就是湿漉漉的一片，他有些酸软地撑起身子，拖着刚让他躺的正一些，随即离开了他的身体起身去找东西来擦。  
等到他回来的时候，刚依旧是那副双腿大开的模样，身下已经濡湿了一小片，红肿的后穴微微闭着，时不时地收缩一下，看得光一喉头一紧，连忙甩甩头上前帮他清理身体。  
简单地擦拭了一番之后，两人勉强穿好了衣服，刚倒是清醒过来，但是身体还绵软无力，只能依靠着光一闭着眼睛打瞌睡。  
光一是吃过一次，但是还没吃饱，意犹未尽地回味着刚才自家小王妃失控的样子。  
真好看啊……真想天天都能看到。  
光一算了算日子，自己就要回去给皇兄上班了，可能来不太及，所以还是过一阵吧……先忍一忍，然后带他去温泉玩，到时候就可以……  
“嗯？”  
刚被光一猥琐的笑声吓了一跳，他茫然的问：“你想什么呢？笑成这样？”  
“嘿嘿……”  
光一一时没忍住，悄悄把自己脑内那些这样那样都告诉了刚，刚听着也觉得心头发烫，虽然害羞，却也想跟光一试试看，所以也没羞恼到打他，反而是拉着他的手一一点头答应下来。  
光一倒是没想到他会这样乖巧，忍不住又搂着人倒在榻上黏糊着吻了一阵，柔情蜜意地依偎着休息到马车到了王府才双双起身。  
刚回头看了一眼乱糟糟的软塌，还有明显湿掉的几块，红着脸快速跳下了马车，脚一软直接歪倒在光一怀里。  
“这么主动？”光一低低地调小了一句，扶着他站好之后牵着他的手慢慢地往里走。  
“主动不好么？”刚小声问。  
光一没回答，只咧嘴笑开：好啊！当然好！各种意义上都好！  
丽子在后面下了轿子，看到前面的两个人你侬我侬依偎在一起，恨得差点把指甲给掰断。  
她仰头看了看王府的牌匾深吸了一口气：自己这次进来了，就没想再出去！


End file.
